Red's Your Color
by St0rybr00ke
Summary: Sex shop!AU. Emma Swan works at a sex shop, and Killian starts becoming a frequent customer as he attempts to get Emma to join him on a date. Eventually he manages to convince her to take the risk.


_Foreword: So I kind of vanished. For a long time. And I'm really sorry. There was a really big issue with CPS and me and my brothers almost got taken away from my mom. There was a lot of shit going down and I kind of went poof off the internet for awhile. Yeah. But now I'm back! And I decided to write a sex shop AU for Captain Swan. Yeah. It's been a long break and I've come more perverted and more emo than ever! ILY guys c:_

* * *

Emma Swan didn't exactly have a 'normal job'. No, she wasn't a stripper, but it was one of those jobs where if her mom asked her how her day was, she would always give a vague answer. She was pretty sure her mother wouldn't be too pleased to hear, "Oh nothing much, Mom. We had a guy in looking at some bondage equipment." or, "I sold a record number of dildos today." It just wasn't something that a mother and daughter talked about together. But she liked her job. She met a wide variety of people while working at a sex shop. There were the nervous first timers that Emma could usually coax into buying some sexy lingerie or a simple little collar. Then there were the experienced customers who knew exactly what they wanted. Some Emma even knew by name. There was Regina who was always quite discreet and curt with Emma when she came in. There was Ruby, the waitress at a cafe Emma frequented. She'd started coming in after Emma heard her complaining about her relationship with Dr. Whale. The day after Ruby had come in and gotten some lingerie and a vibrator, she'd come back in and gushed to Emma about how great it was, and it was like they were first dating again. People underestimated sex shops. It wasn't just a place for perverts, though she did get a lot of those. People came here to spice up their relationships. Emma had seen relationships on the verge of crumbling saved by a night of passion after a visit to their sex shop.

Where she worked was quite discreet. It was a small building in the back part of a strip mall, simply called **XXX**. There were curtains on the windows and all their items could be wrapped or boxed in plain boxes or discreet boxes. Emma knew that not everyone wanted their business on blast. She was always careful to be warm and welcoming, and not to judge anyone, no matter how strange their request.

Her Monday started as usual. She picked up a hot chocolate at the cafe and talked with Ruby a bit before she came into work at promptly 8:47. She began to set things up, did a little restocking, sweeping, and turned on some soft music before unlocking the doors at 9:00. She sat behind the counter and flipped through a magazine as she waited for customers to start coming in.

Her first customer was Ella, a girl who came in about once a month or so. She was quite the beauty with blond curls and beautiful blue eyes. She always had a blush on her cheeks when she came to the cash register. Emma nodded hello to her and Ella sweetly complimented the red leather jacket she had on, even though Emma pretty much wore it daily. Just as usual, she blushed bright red as she placed a pink vibrator at the register. Emma smiled as she began to ring her up.

"Nice choice today, Ella." Emma complimented, getting a little laugh out of the girl. Emma always tried to get her customers to relax while they were here. It was one of her specialties.

"Thanks, Emma... Thomas told me I should get one if I wanted to. So I figured why not!" Ella squealed cheerily. Emma laughed as she began to box up Ella's new toy.

"That's great, Ella. This one's pretty good from what I hear. I think you'll like this. It's perfect for you. A little out there, but nothing too crazy." Emma reassured her. "It'll be 28.47." she added as an afterthought. Ella fished her credit card out of her purse and handed it to Emma.

"Thanks, Emma. You're so good at your job. Never quit, okay?" she gushed. Emma chuckled as she swiped the card before handing it back to Ella.

"No promises, but I think I'll be here the next time you come in." Emma reassured the young woman as she handed Ella the plain box. Ella nodded and bid Emma goodbye before she left the store.

Emma helped a few more customers, but it was a bit slow. She was grateful when it hit 12 and she could go on her lunch break. But just as she was pulling her lunch out of the fridge in the break room she heard the door open and a customer come in. She groaned in frustration, but she knew she had to take care of the customer. Customer was king. She walked back out to the front and smiled. "Hey, is there anything specific you're looking for today?" she asked. The customer looked over and smirked handsomely when he saw Emma.

"I wasn't, but I think I just found what I was looking for." he flirted. He had a thick, Irish-English accent. His hair was messy, and he had dark scruff on his jaw. He had bright, sea blue eyes and was dressed in a black leather jacket with a grey shirt and jeans. He had a tattoo on the side of the neck that Emma could see read 'Jolly Roger' in fancy, swirling letters. He had a small silver hoop ring through his right ear and was standing confidently, stance wide and shoulders back, a handsome smirk on his face. Emma rolled her eyes at his pickup line.

"Did you think that one up off the top of your head?" she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked him up down. The stranger chuckled as he looked up and down the aisles.

"I did, thank you."

"Are you looking for anything, or just browsing?" Emma asked. The man nodded.

"I was just wanting to buy some lingerie. You have any recommendations?" he inquired. Emma gritted her teeth and showed the man to the lingerie section.

"Personally I like the nightie with a pair of panties. It's pretty simple, but still sexy. If you're going for something more fancy, we have some bra and pantie sets with lace trimming that are pretty popular." Emma informed him as he browsed through the section. The man nodded before he suddenly picked up a red silk nightie with a black lace neckline and held it up against Emma, as if sizing her. Emma slowly raised her brows as she shot him an incredulous look. He smirked, not even minding.

"Red's your color, love."

A month later, and he'd been coming in at least four times a week. Emma quickly learned that his name was Killian, and he was quite obnoxious. Sometimes when he came in wouldn't even get anything, he'd just come by on Emma's lunch break and sit with her. She wasn't too bothered by his visits, and she found his constant flirting rather amusing. She learned that he was widowed, and single, so she really wasn't sure who the stuff was for that he was buying. He seemed quite interested in her and was constantly asking her out to dinner. Sometimes Emma even considered taking him up on that offer.

Killian was in the shop while Emma was busy closing it up. "Come on, love. One cup of coffee." Killian asked for the millionth time. Emma laughed as she worked on closing up the register.

"Sorry, Killian. It's not smart to date a customer." Emma gave him a wink and Killian threw his head back and groaned as he moved to stand beside Emma at the register.

"So if I wasn't a customer, you'd think about it?" he inquired. Emma chuckled as Killian moved behind her, placing one arm on either side of her. She turned around face to face with Killian, their bodies so close and Killian's eyes staring wantingly into Emma's hazel eyes.

"I wouldn't risk that." she breathed out. Killian sighed and Emma could feel his warm breath playing over her lips. Killian leaned in a bit, their noses brushing together.

"Why don't you take a risk, Emma? Just once..." he murmured. They stayed close for a second before Emma decided to take his advice. She took a risk. Emma suddenly moved forward and pressed her lips against Killian's. It was like a firework had exploded and sparks were flying. Killian didn't even hesitate. He instantly tangled his hand in Emma's thick blond hair, pulling her in closer. Both of them battled for dominance, neither willing to relinquish control. Emma finally broke the kiss, needing to breathe. Her arms were draped around Killian's neck and there was a spark in her eye.

"How does your place sound?" she asked breathlessly.

Emma fell back onto the bed and Killian instantly was over top of her, his shirt long gone. He hastily pulled Emma's long sleeved shirt off over her head and threw it aside. He leaned down and trailed kisses down her torso, loving it when she squirmed and arched up underneath him. "Fuck, Emma, why didn't we do this sooner?" he laughed as he began working her jeans off. Emma chuckled and rested her arms over her head.

"Because you're a customer." she teased him as he threw her pants over to join her shirt and began to slide her panties down.

"Well, I certainly hope you don't do this for your other customers." Killian laughed, looking up at Emma with sparkling blue eyes. Emma looked down and met his gaze, bringing her hand down to tangle in his brown hair.

"I most definitely don't."

"Darling, you make me feel so honored." Killian teased before he put his head back between her thighs and began to torture her with his tongue. In minutes he had her moaning and gasping for air. His touch was burning hot on her flesh and she let out a choked cry as moments later he filled her. She lost track of the minutes that passed as the world faded away. All she could focus on was the overwhelming feelings. It felt like Killian's lips were all over her body, she could hear his groans gasps, and whispers of her name. He treated her body like it was precious, holding her like she was fragile. He started out gentle and slow until she begged him for more. After that it was a flurry of hot passion. Emma found herself crying out Killian's name as she writhed on top of his sheets, gasping and moaning as insane feelings wracked her body.

Afterwards Emma laid in bed beside Killian, pressed against him with her head on his bare chest. She was still trembling with the aftermath of her orgasm, Killian's breathing was unsteady as well and he was gently running his hand over her bare back. Emma's eyes were closed and she felt herself drifting off.

"Emma, love." Killian's soft voice broke through the fog of sex and sleepiness.

"What now, Killian?" Emma chuckled softly. Killian smirked at her.

"Sleep well." he murmured simply as he watched her drift off to sleep on his chest.

* * *

A/N: So yah. It's done. Glad to get the rust off. I'mma try to post something new at least five to six times a week. ILY guyz please review :D


End file.
